


Remember It

by Noid



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid
Summary: A little touch-up of the elevator scene. One-shot, Slight yaoi, boyxboy.





	

Sebastian saw the figure before he had even moved an inch from the elevator. That figure that had followed him around, tormented him the moment he had stepped foot into the damn hospital in the first place. The one and only person that had created such a hellish nightmare for whatever reason. Feeling his breath sink well in his throat and stop, he let his teeth grit together, feeling every bruise on his jawline and in his body as he watched...waited...

That bare-footed figure subtly strode up to the metal bars of the elevator that separated the two from even touching each other, pale blue eyes scanning the surface of the floor and then the detective. Parting those burned lips of death, he spoke in a rough voice, but it was filled with malice up to the brim, like an overflowing drink. "I know who you are...Seb." Venom dripped from the tip of his tongue as Sebastian's nickname slipped from his mouth, and the male wondered if he was finally going to die.

The horrible screeching of tearing metal made him flinch before he was throwing his arms over his face, the bars of the elevator now becoming wrenched apart by an invisible force and then thrown in multiple directions. The detective heard the sharp whisper that proved that he almost got nailed by those crushed bars, and he soon realized, in a heartbeat, that his protection was gone entirely. That single thought made his mouth go dry and he licked his lips to regain saliva. Wasn't working, not with this many bruises and cuts on his mouth.

Step by step, Ruvik made his way forward, speaking in that same, deep-throated voice. "I know what you crave. What you fear..." Sebastian began to take a step back, watching that pale, burn-marked face gradually come closer without losing sight of Sebastian's figure. "Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I'm gonna make you do?" The detective felt his beaten back hit the cold wall of the metal elevator, his throat tight from the fear that was practically pouring off of his own body. Ruvik knew this. Oh, how he knew. And what the hell was the other even going to attempt now!? What hadn't he done? Every scratch, bump, bruise and wound he had obtained was through Ruvik's sadistic mind, and with all of this not being enough...just what was he planning?

Images flashed through Sebastian's mind like a machine on overdrive, filling his brain with older pictures of what he saw from the nurses, the patients, the monsters, the creatures... He could already feel the barbwire teething into his flesh, the chainsaw digging into his calf muscles and the surgical tools prying at every open lobe in his skull, searching...searching...

"Poor little Joseph couldn't," he continued, snapping Sebastian out of his thoughts. A bead of sweat glided down Sebastian's temple and along his blood-kissed cheek, and he knew he had to listen. What if he didn't? "Too bad they dragged you into this," Ruvik muttered, with little to no sympathy in his voice, causing the detective to sneer. Those hooded eyes glistened for a solid moment, causing Sebastian to grit his teeth even harder than before that soft smile graced those burned lips. "But...either way, you are mine...to do with as I please."

That extra step forward made Sebastian reel back, hitting his head on the iron engravings behind him as he reached for his gun on instinct, blood draining from his face. A hand gripped his wrist and pushed him further away from his guns and into the elevator wall, forcing Sebastian to stare at those white eyes and that heavily burned face. He was so close...honestly, way too close for his liking. The rich smell of ashes and blood coated the inside of his nose, causing him to grimace. "And I'll make sure you remember it."

Sebastian's mind became numbed as those dead lips slowly brushed over his own, almost as if a cold touch had made all thoughts freeze in place. For the love of God, the only thing that kept moving in those few moments was his heart, that picked up speed faster than a frightened birds. An amused glint appeared in those white eyes before static claimed Ruvik's form, causing him to disappear.

The detective felt all senses come back to him, causing him to breathe in deeply and fall to his knees, suddenly weak in his legs. Blood coated his fingers, but he didn't care as he tried to calm his quaking breath. What...the hell? The entire elevator suddenly shook, causing the male to nearly fall to the side. "Wait, no!" Lunging forward, he attempted to roll into freedom, trying his damndest to leave this hellhole. All strength left him as he watched his way out escape him, the elevator moving to sink down further...and further into the abyss of Ruvik's mind.


End file.
